


It Smells Like You (But Sweeter)

by vladimiri



Series: Requests [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladimiri/pseuds/vladimiri
Summary: Requested for @xtorix__ on Twitter, written by @izzy_taek on Twitter.//Kim Mingyu should be glad Professor Abbott was a lenient woman, because she thought his antics were funny enough to lighten the class.Jeon Wonwoo should be glad Professor Abbott was a lenient woman, because leaving her class after causing a commotion could have cost a few deducted points for his house's score.Professor Abbott was a lenient woman, but she was a smart one, and studying Amortentia was always a class favorite.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948222
Kudos: 76





	It Smells Like You (But Sweeter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xtorixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtorixx/gifts).



> This was written as requested for @xtorix__ on Twitter, through my account @izzy_taek. Feel free to check my profile there for more info on how to request, and all comments are welcome~!
> 
> //
> 
> Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu (Seventeen) || 1k words  
> Hogwarts AU || Ravenclaw nerd x Gryffindor jock x Amortentia Potion

“Next thing you know, Finnigan is going to brew some Burping Juice instead of Amortentia…” Mingyu snickered under his breath, barely loud enough for one of the nicer Hufflepuff kids sitting beside him to hear, but that had not been his first comment of the day and Professor Abbott seemed to be in a bad mood because almost instantly her attention turned to him.

“Mr. Kim appears to be quite talkative today, perhaps he would be so kind as to grace us with his infinite wisdom and come forward to share his insights about our potion of the day.” Professor Abbott remarked without allowing much discussion, and that signaled his boundaries were quite loose as long as he did not risk distracting alumni from her own house.

With a slight demure tone to his posture, he stood and gave her an apologetic smile before walking to stand beside her and the cauldron with freshly brewed Amortentia.

“Now, I think all of you know enough about this tricky brew to know about the main characteristics of it.” She began, and gestured for Mingyu to take a step closer to the cauldron. “If correctly brewed, the potion should have a different smell for every person. Mr. Kim, please tell us what the potion smells like for you.”

He nodded and, true to his popularity as the star of his Quidditch team, his expression held a confidence in being the center of attention that was almost painful to look at. “Hmm, I would say… like you, Professor.” He flirted, and most of the class dissolved into giggles. That earned him a nudge to the back of his head from Hannah Abbott herself before she suppressed a semi-entertained smile and hissed for him to answer seriously.

“Apologies, Professor. As I was saying… to me, the first smell I can identify is morning dew in the grass of the playing field.” Mingyu said, and leaned closer to take another deep breath, expression becoming more serious and his concentration becoming apparent. “And then it seems to shift into… Agarwood? Yes, Agarwood and candlewax.”

Unexpected and loud, a sharp snapping sound came from the second row. Startling the rest of the students, the most impeccable Ravenclaw student grabbed his bag and hurried out of the classroom with little formality besides a muttered apology to the professor and a mumbled ‘feeling unwell’ as justification before ditching the class - to everyone’s utter bafflement.

On his desk, the remains of a nearly pulverized writing quill sat innocently so.

A beat later, Professor Abbott cleared her throat. “I’m sure Mr. Jeon has his reasons for his sudden absence. Let’s move on...” her words were cut by a low whisper from the student already beside her.

“Maybe I should check on him, professor.” Mingyu offered, as tactfully as one could expect, and received a subtle nod from the woman. She resumed the class, as the second student left with less attention than the first one.

By the time Mingyu caught up with Wonwoo, he was already thanking his years of playing Quidditch religiously for improving his speed and breathing control. Wonwoo, in turn, was almost reaching the entrance to his Common Room when he felt someone grab his shoulder to stop him.

“What the hell? What’s wrong with you today, you ruined my chance of earning points for Gryffindor and put both our houses at risk of losing points instead-” Mingyu hissed, almost threateningly. His tone had the opposite of the reaction he expected, however, and suddenly his breath was punched out of him when his back hit a wall.

“You think this is funny, huh? The entire classroom reeked of you, and you expect me to sit there prim and proper listening to you mumble about whoever has earned your attention this time?” Wonwoo held the taller’s shoulder against the wall, looking like he was having to focus very intently on not punching the other.

Mingyu had frozen at the realization of what those words entailed.

“Not only you’re a lovesick fool, but you’re also an oblivious lovesick fool?” He managed to sputter back and the instinct for action returned as his left hand moved to fist the lapel of the Ravenclaw’s sweater, practically shoving it under his nose. “Are you telling me your brain only works for books or is your nose that fucking clogged?”

The shock factor led Wonwoo to actually breath in, almost like a gasp, but that made his mind short circuit for a moment because that smell… No, it was not possible, but his eyes transpired his thoughts far too clearly and the other broke into a somewhat endeared smile.

“Such a fool… you really think I needed all those tutoring lessons from you?” Mingyu taunted and waited only a couple of seconds for the words to process in the other’s mind and gave him an eye roll before his free hand moved to the other side of the boy’s lapel, promptly bringing him flush against his own lips.

However contrary his reputation rang, Mingyu was not one to wave himself around at everyone he considered attractive, but he did have experience enough to quickly divest of breath the one whose scent Amortentia brought upon him. Wonwoo felt as if he had forgotten to breathe, but his lungs wanted to drown in the Gryffindor’s scent instead, as if the scent of the potion had intoxicated him enough to make him forget his original rage.

“You better be serious, or else-” Wonwoo remarked before he could feel the last bits of his sanity fleeing from him, trying to sound threatening enough to knock some sense into Mingyu, but with his own voice wavering almost pitifully. 

“I’ll take anything you give me, I’ll be as serious as you want me to be but if you want me to go away you gotta tell me right now because I fully intend to make the entire school aware I’m yours and yours only.” The taller alerted, eyes set but mouth craving more. They could talk about this later, figure out the details, but he was going to crumble if he didn’t feel Wonwoo’s lips against his own again within the next few seconds.

His words seemed to be what Wonwoo needed to hear, and his sincerity accepted by the other, because his next words were muffled by soft warmth and comforting taste over his own lips, a lesson well-taught in trusting his senses when the first waft of Amortentia hit his nose earlier in the morning.


End file.
